Wassellipse
Water Kanade (Cold Form only) Steam (Heat Form only) |ailments = Waterblight Iceblight (Cold Form only) Fireblight (Heat Form only) |weaknesses = Thunder Wind Nature Fire (Cold Form) Ice (Heat Form) |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Wassellipse is an amoeba-like Celloid with a purple brain, green eyes, and a blue, watery body. It has control over water, and can significantly alter its body temperature, which allows it to use the Kanade and Steam elements. Physiology Wassellipse has a simplistic design, being an ovular blob with a blue, translucent, slimy body, a purple brain, and bright green eyes. It has a large, dark blue crest shaped like a truncheon on its head, and its body forms long, watery appendages when stimulated by electrical impulses. Purple nerves connect its eyes and crest to its brain. Ecology Wassellipse has a large, truncheon-shaped crest on its head made of solid, rigid gel that it uses to head-butt foes, and feeds on objects by absorbing them with its body and dissolving them through contractions that break them down. Like other Celloids, it has no bones, allowing it to take any shape it wants, and has unique nerves that form limbs when stimulated by electrical impulses sent by the brain. Approximately 80-90% of its body is water, so it thrives in wet habitats such as the Deserted Island and the Flooded Forest, for dry habitats such as the Desert and Volcano can cause it to become dehydrated, and absorbs water with its body in order to stay hydrated. It has the ability to drastically alter its body temperature by sending signals from its brain to its body, either raising it to point where the water it uses turns into steam or lowering it to the point where the water it uses can cause Frostbite on contact, which allows it to use the Steam and Kanade elements, respectively. It has three different forms depending on how high its body temperature is, each with their own strengths and weaknesses: Normal Form, which is balanced in terms of stats, Cold Form, which is vulnerable to heat and moves slower, but makes up for it with increased attack power, defenses, and resistance to cold, and Heat Form, which is vulnerable to cold and makes it become exhausted at a faster rate, but makes up for it by increasing its movement speed, attack power, and resistance to heat. It likes to eat fruit and vegetables due to the large amounts of water found within them, and competes with other herbivores such as Epioth, Slagtoth, Diablos, and Duramboros for food. It faces predation from larger monsters such as Rathian, Plesioth, Nargacuga, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Gore Magala, and Zenaserisu, who like to eat its brain as it is high in nutrients and fat, but it is capable of defending itself through the use of ice-cold and scalding-hot water. Behavior Wassellipse is territorial, and does not like outsiders intruding on its territory, relentlessly attacking them with water blasts, punches, grabs, and crushing jumps until they leave or die. However, it does know its limits, and it will morph into a puddle and flee if outmatched. Abilities Wassellipse has the ability to use the Water element in battle, and has direct control over its body temperature, which allows it to convert its Water attacks into Steam and Kanade attacks. It can form long appendages with its body that can strike foes from afar, and its hard crest can be used as a club. Habitat Wassellipse lives in areas with large amounts of water such as the Deserted Island and the Painted Waterfalls. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,600 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,530 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,220 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,980 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: Normal Form * Body/Arms: 50 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 65 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 35 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 25 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 15 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Heat Form * Body/Arms: 50 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 65 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 35 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 25 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 15 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Cold Form * Body/Arms: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 35 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 25 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Crest: 5 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 5 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Body/Arms = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Crest = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body/Arms (Heat Form) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Crest (Heat Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body/Arms (Cold Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Crest (Cold Form) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ (★★★) (✖) *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ (✖) (★★★) *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ 1st ()= Cold Form 2nd ()= Heat Form Turf Wars * vs. Velocidrome - Wins. * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Yulongup - Wins. * vs. Gendrome - Wins. * vs. Arzuros - Wins. * vs. Seltas - Wins (Loses if Seltas Queen appears). * vs. Bulldrome - Wins. * vs. Congalala - Wins. * vs. Qurupeco/Crimson Qurupeco - Wins (normal)/Draw (Crimson). * vs. Royal Ludroth/Purple Ludroth - Wins (normal)/Loses (Purple). * vs. Kecha Wacha/Ash Kecha Wacha - Wins, but takes damage in the process (normal)/Draw (Ash). * vs. Iodrome - Wins, but takes damage in the process. * vs. Great Wroggi - Wins, but takes damage in the process. * vs. Malfestio - Draw. * vs. Harlequail - Draw. * vs. Najarala/Tidal Najarala - Draw (normal)/Loses (Tidal). * vs. Nerscylla - Loses. * vs. Plesioth/Green Plesioth - Loses. * vs. Gobul - Loses. * vs. Remiplegiace - Loses. * vs. Cloudy Naco Agul - Loses. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian/Gold Rathian - Loses. * vs. Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Seltas Queen - Loses. * vs. Nargacuga/Green Nargacuga - Loses. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus/Abyssal Lagiacrus - Loses. * vs. Zinogre/Atlantean Zinogre - Loses. * vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex - Loses. * vs. Duramboros - Loses. * vs. Brachydios - Loses. * vs. Futayu - Loses. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. Attacks Bounce Wassellipse bounces towards the hunter five times in a row, attempting to crush them with its body. This attack deals medium damage and has a homing effect. One-Two Punch Wassellipse forms a pair of arms with its body, envelops them with water, then sends them towards the hunter, starting with a jab with one arm and finishing with a sideways swing with the other arm. This attack deals medium damage and will blow a hunter across the area if the punches connect. When in any of its two forms, its damage output will increase, and it will either inflict Fireblight (Heat Form) or Iceblight (Cold Form). Stretching Head-butt Wassellipse lifts its head into the air, envelops its crest with water, then swings it at the hunter twice in a row, stretching its body outwards in order to increase its chances of hitting the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage, inflicts Waterblight, and will knock down any hunter it hits. When in any of its two forms, its damage output will increase, and it will either inflict Fireblight (Heat Form) or Iceblight (Cold Form). Puddle Jump Wassellipse morphs into a puddle, then quickly moves towards the hunter, trying to get under their feet. If it succeeds, the hunter will slip, and it will shift back into its regular form and jump high into the air, dealing medium-high damage and sending the hunter flying into the air. Merry-Go-Round Punch Wassellipse forms four arms with its body, envelops them with water, then spins them around while moving itself towards the hunter, stretching them out in order to increase its chances of hitting them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Waterblight. When in any of its two special forms, its damage output will increase, and it will either inflict Fireblight (Heat Form) or Iceblight (Cold Form). Pressure Blast Wassellipse presses itself downwards, releasing four large water balls from its body that fly out from all of its sides. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Waterblight. When in any of its two special forms, its damage output will increase, and it will either inflict Fireblight (Heat Form) or Iceblight (Cold Form). Long-Range Grapple Wassellipse forms one long arm with its body and swings it at the hunter in an attempt to grab them with it. If it connects, it will grab the hunter, hoist them into the air, then slam them onto the ground, dealing high damage. Steam Twister Wassellipse leaps back and releases a large tornado made of steam from its body that flies towards the hunter. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Waterblight and Fireblight, and sends the hunter flying into the air. It will only use this attack when it's in its Heat Form. Freezing Rain Wassellipse stores energy, then launches a massive ball of freezing water into the air that explodes afterwards, releasing large droplets of freezing water that fall back to earth. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Waterblight and Iceblight. It will only use this attack when it's in its Cold Form. Weapons Long Sword Kanade Katana --> Kanade Kingblade Hunting Horn Scalding Calliope --> Sacred Calliope Switch Axe Steam Halberd --> Steam Executioner Charge Blade Hydraulic Blade --> Hydraulic Baron Insect Glaive Vaporous Glaive --> Vaporous Grandmaster Light Bowgun Frigid Rifle --> Liquid Nitrogen Rifle Heavy Bowgun Hydrokinetic Cannon --> Hydrokinetic Calamity Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water +30 * Thunder -25 * Ice -5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 Skills: Polar Hunter, Tropic Hunter, Water Res +15, Short Sprinter High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water +30 * Thunder -25 * Ice -5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 Skills: Polar Hunter, Tropic Hunter, Water Res +15, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water +30 * Thunder -25 * Ice -5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind -15 * Nature -15 * Aether +10 Skills: Polar Hunter, Tropic Hunter, Water Res +20, Short Sprinter Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water +35 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 Skills: Polar Hunter, Tropic Hunter, Water Res +15, Short Sprinter High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water -10 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 Skills: Polar Hunter, Tropic Hunter, Water Res +15, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water +35 * Thunder -20 * Ice 0 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 * Nature -10 * Aether +15 Skills: Polar Hunter, Tropic Hunter, Water Res +20, Short Sprinter Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Crest- The crest will break off. Trivia * Wassellipse's name is a combination of Wasser, which is German for "water", and ellipse, which refers to ovular shapes. * Wasselipse's design was partially based on Morpha from The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Chaos from Sonic Adventure. * Wassellipse will only go into its Heat Form and Cold Form when enraged, and it has a 50% chance of activating either one. * Wassellipse's crest will deflect Blademaster weapons with sharpness levels lower than blue, and normal bullets and arrows will bounce off it. * Wassellipse's Long Sword and Charge Blade use the Sou element while its Hunting Horn, Switch Axe, and Insect Glaive use the Steam element. Its Light Bowgun and Heavy Bowgun can use Flaming Shots, Water Shots, and Freeze Shots, but cannot use Thunder Shots, Dragon Shots, Earth Shots, or Wind Shots. * When exhausted, Wassellipse's physical attacks will take longer to execute. It can recover stamina by feeding on berries and herbs in the area around it. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Large Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Kanade Element Monster Category:Steam Element Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64